


驯鹿

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 三岁半（不是）鹿Ren大哥, 人外, 其实很多细节都是真的, 心累无奈吐槽役大嫂, 搞笑吐槽派车先河, 有人外车, 神tm小童话, 谜之现代AU, 迟到得飞起的平安夜雪橇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“过圣诞”的故事





	驯鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的雪橇
> 
> 本来是开车，开着开着就写起谜之日常小段子了【】
> 
> 万恶之源是我维基时发现了一个妙不可言的东西
> 
> 老神德语小课堂：Ren——驯鹿
> 
> 老神德语小课堂：jetzt oder nie——now or never
> 
> 还是那句老话，可爱就对了
> 
> 疲劳驾驶还加急，错字语病bug预警

 

 

“Kylo，你准备好了吗？”Rey一边绾着脑袋上的第三个发髻，一边向着卫生间外高声地询问。今天就是平安夜了，明天是圣诞节，所有店铺都会在明天开始闭门歇业。所以说屯粮这件事，jetzt oder nie，绝对的。

 

说起来，这都十二月下旬了，时间过得可真快啊。

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

他们相遇在秋高气爽的十月份。与其说是“相遇”，不如说是Rey单方面“发现”了Kylo。回想起来，那可真是电影和小说的常见套路啊——暴雨天，林间小道旁，受伤昏迷的人。女孩租下这间公寓时，老房东就告诉过她，这附近的那一大片树林，是连着森林的——“森林啊……没有人真正说得清楚，茂密的林木间到底都有些什么”。Rey原本也只是半信半疑，直到这天，她在瓢泼大雨中顺着被冲刷到小路上的血迹，找到了趴在路边不远处的男人。

 

茂密的林木间，到底都有些什么。

 

一左一右两只巨大的犄角竖立在被打湿了的黑色卷发间，下半身是覆着厚实皮毛的臀蹄，还有那团毛茸茸的小尾巴，看上去……似乎是鹿？然而同时，Rey也立刻注意到了那处颇为严重的伤口——他左边的大腿后侧有一个有些皮肉外翻的小洞，鲜红的血液还在不断地从中冒出，再被雨水稀释，流向低处的路面。在担心和同情面前，善良的女孩直接忽略了心中的那一点点顾虑。她思索了一番，认为叫救护车来并不是什么好主意，便决定先把他弄到自己的公寓里再说。

 

只是，他的体型实在太大了。Rey即使索性收起了伞，双手一同发力，也没能成功将他从地上架起来。但这也不是完全没有成效的，这一番不小的动静至少惊醒了昏迷着的男人。他只是暂时恢复了一点意识，却还是十分虚弱，只能做到微微睁开双眼，努力地打量面前这个模糊的身影。“别担心，我会帮你的。”女孩的声音清亮而温和，让他提不起丝毫的戒心，“只是，呃……你能不能稍微分担一点自己的重量，我实在是搬不动你。我家就住在前边，你只用坚持五分钟就好……”幸运的是，这个半人半鹿的生物好像能听得懂人类的语言，他咬着牙在Rey的搀扶下支撑起了身子，然后一瘸一拐地被架进了屋子里。

 

Rey从未遇到过现在这种情况，尤其伤员还不完全是人类。她尽量小心地把男人放在了沙发上，也不顾自己早已浑身湿透，而是先拿浴巾帮他擦干净了上身；至于下半身，少女沉思了一会儿后，便又去取来了吹风机——怎么了，宠物店里不都这么做的吗？终于弄干了他的身体，Rey就翻出了急救箱，开始处理那个狰狞的伤口。它似乎被二次撕裂过，所以才血流不止。她想象不出到底发生了什么，只能轻手轻脚地为他消毒止血，然后用绷带包扎起来。期间，他又挣扎着醒过一次，却仅仅是眯着眼睛看着女孩还滴着雨水额发和下巴。

 

“Ky……lo，Kylo，”他终于开口了，用气音生疏地说着断断续续的句子，“我是……我……Kylo Ren……你……你……”

 

“Kylo是吗，你可以叫我Rey。”大概是犄角和鹿蹄的缘故，少女总像是在哄小动物一般，“累了就休息吧，没关系的。”这下，男人才真正地安心睡去了。而Rey也终于在这一番折腾后去浴室清理了自己，然后爬上床倒头就睡——照顾伤患实在是太累了。当然，她没有忘记给Kylo也盖上一张毯子。

 

第二天清晨，Rey打着哈欠走出了卧室。不知道Kylo的情况有没有好一些——她这么想着，揉着眼睛看向了客厅的沙发。然而，那上边却空无一人，若不是毯子还在，她甚至要怀疑自己昨天的经历只是一场奇怪的梦境了。所以，他去哪了？他可还受着伤呢！少女瞬间清醒了一大半，着急地呼唤起Kylo的名字。不过，她还没喊几声，就听到阳台传来了窸窣的声响。紧接着，黑发男人就出现在了门口，嘴中似乎还在咀嚼着什么东西。

 

不……Rey的心中渐渐升起了一股不祥的预感。而当Kylo底下身子侧过头、鹿角磕碰着门框挪出阳台，又小心翼翼地望向自己后，她的这份预感就更强烈了。她径直向阳台走去，嘴里念叨着希望不是自己想的那样。Kylo见势头不对，还此地无银三百两地用身体阻挡了一下女孩的脚步，却被一句“乖，让我看看，我保证不怪你”成功哄住了，听话地让开了路。

 

少女看到了案发现场后，竟一时不知该作何表情——她养在阳台上的几盆植物，现在都只剩一根根光秃秃的枝干了。怎么说呢，恼火肯定是有的，可是想象一下他捧着花盆啃叶子的那幅景象……噗，竟然还有一点滑稽和可爱。咳，只有一点点而已，这可不能帮Kylo免掉她的说教，没错。但Rey刚转过身，就被那双闪着光的黑眸夺走了严厉的话语——天啊，这是鹿的种族天赋吗，试问谁能对着这双眼睛说出哪怕一句狠话。

 

“饿……抱……抱歉……”反倒是“凶手”先开口了，他的话里满是服软和乞求，不知道是不是故意的，Kylo还重复了一遍少女刚刚的“保证”，“不……不怪我……”

 

“你……”Rey好不容易才找回了自己的声音，“唉，算了。以后不许吃我的盆栽，明白了吗？”

 

啧，说起来，她的沦陷从那时候就开始了吧。

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

等到Kylo的伤渐渐转好，他才表现出自己“变形”的能力。也不是多夸张，只是能收起自己的鹿角，以及把下半身变成和人类的一样——那对角实在是太碍事了，进门都不方便。这时，Rey才终于意识到，她应该为男人准备几件正经的衣物了——平常看着他半人半鹿的形态好像还没什么感觉，可变形过后，不就是一个裸男在她的家里走来走去吗？但Kylo仿佛在森林里生活惯了，对穿衣服十分抗拒，他磕磕绊绊地抱怨，说布料束缚在身上的感觉很奇怪。

 

双方交涉许久，少女的底线是让他至少从穿裤子开始习惯，而男人也总算是答应了。然而，事情并不会像Rey想象的那般简单。隔天早上，她就看到了顶着黑眼圈坐在沙发上生闷气的Kylo。“裤子……不舒服……睡不着……”这是他给出的解释和抗议。Rey当时可能也是刚醒，她竟然想都不想就一口应下了：“怎么会睡不着？你晚上来我这，我陪你。”这个回复显然给了他不小的震动，他难以置信地盯着仍旧睡眼惺忪的女孩。因为怕她改主意，Kylo甚至着急到说出了一个完整的句子，并且异常流利：“你说了要陪我睡，不许反悔，否则我就继续不穿裤子。”

 

等到Rey意识到自己许下了什么承诺，已经来不及了，男人对此事根本不会松口，没的商量。于是当晚，Kylo就乐滋滋地抱着自己的枕头爬上了女孩的床。“你自己的毯子呢？”Rey瞪大了眼睛看着他钻进了她的被窝。虽然这张床是够他们两个人睡，被子也不算小，可这显然不是挤不挤问题，他们……他们怎么就要盖一条被子了？但是，已经躺好的Kylo则安逸地长叹了一声，压根没有起身的意思：“你的……你的……更舒服……好闻……”

 

这一夜，反倒是Rey有一点点失眠。Kylo的每一次鼻息都喷洒在她的耳根，温热的气流似乎顺着耳蜗灌进了胸腔，让那颗本就不怎么平静的心脏跳动得更加猛烈。女孩的思绪有些混乱，却又理不出个所以然来。但身后的人却似乎睡得十分安稳，啧……要不是因为明天是周六，不用起早上课，她一定不会放过这个男人的。

 

而理所当然的，少女睡了个懒觉。睁眼时，她正和Kylo面对面地侧躺着，而他也在认真地注视着自己。也就是在这个什么都没发生早晨，他们之间好像又确实发生了什么。虽然还没有什么更深层次的进展，但之后的每一个夜晚，Rey都默许了男人与自己同床共枕。

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

日子一天天过去，终于，冬季于飘扬的初雪中降临，接踵而至的便是热闹温馨的圣诞节。所有的装点与欢庆都是为了迎接平安夜的到来，Rey的家里也不例外，她也从网上订了一堆五颜六色的装饰品，各式各样。可就在拆箱的过程中，过来帮忙抬东西的Kylo却突然闷闷地开口了，似乎非常地不悦：“驯鹿……雪橇……”

 

而Rey也突然意识到了什么，立刻转过身，抚摸着男人的卷发试图安抚他——对哦，Kylo Ren，他就是驯鹿啊。“别急，Kylo，你先听我说。”她觉得自己简直就是在哄一个小孩子，只是这个小孩子身高一米九而已，“那些驯鹿都和圣诞老人是好朋友，他们只是来帮个忙，都是自愿的。”见Kylo的神色开始软化，少女便继续说着，并开始转移他的注意力：“能为别人送去礼物，这是件非常快乐的事。过两天，我们也要去为平安夜再购置些零食什么的，那就是给我们的礼物。你愿意和我一起把礼物带回家吗？”

 

“和我一起”，还有“家”，这两个词美好到没有人能够拒绝。

 

至于那个“过两天”，便就是今天了。Kylo一直在期待着这天的到来，他竟然比女孩还要更早地换好了出门的行头——要知道，他有多不喜欢穿衣服。Rey一来到客厅，就对上了男人满是兴奋的双眸，这让她不由自主地露出了一个微笑。看到她绽放的笑颜，Kylo就更加激动了，他甚至上前拉住了Rey的手，牵着她走出了家门。其实不只是出门的这一刻，无论是少女在锁门时，还是二人步行去附近超市的路上，亦或是在超市里推着购物车乱逛，他们交握着的手掌都未曾分开过。

 

的确，也该有些突破了。

 

Rey还是拿了许多肉类和水果，Kylo也还是在购物车里用各种绿叶菜堆了一座小山——一切看上去都与往常没什么不同。等到二人回到家，收纳好各自的战利品后，窗外也适时回荡起了计时的钟声——就好像，所有的事物都在催促着他们。

 

Kylo并不知道有关榭寄生的说法，他只是本能地想要捧住女孩的脸，亲吻她的嘴唇；Rey虽然知道，但她非常清楚，即使他们头顶的吊灯上没有那把榭寄生，自己也不会拒绝他的吻。而当这个吻从青涩的唇瓣相贴缠绵成火热的舌尖共舞，少女决定在这个特殊的平安夜里多发放给男人一点特权——

 

“布料束缚在身上，确实有些不舒服......对吗，Kylo？”

 

还在回味女孩口中甜美气息的Kylo猛然回过神来，刚露出“是吧是吧，你终于发现了”的表情，又在下一秒突然转为狂喜，闪着亮光的黑眸不可置信地望着面前哭笑不得的Rey。自己……自己还没正式向她求爱呢，少女怎么就先行为他敞开了大门？他是每个月都会把自己赚到的所有黄金都送给Rey，让她拿去一个叫作银行还是什么的地方换成人类用的钱（然而她每次都坚持只收下很小一部分，还说“你的花销只有这么多，剩下的你自己留着”，这令Kylo十分郁闷）——但这和“求爱”连边都沾不上！求爱，就一定要献上自己的全部。这也正是Kylo打算在新年夜做的，他要回森林里取来全部身家，双手为女孩奉上。至于他自己，不是一早就属于她了吗？

 

金子，都给你。我，也给你。

 

脑中又过了一遍那幅美好的愿景，Kylo再次低下了头，用热情的舔吻表达自己的迫不及待，虽然Rey还不知道到底怎么了。他轻松地托着女孩的屁股抱起了她，向着卧室走去。少女也配合地用双腿夹住男人的腰，让他全权代劳“在房间里移动”这件事，自己就继续享受亲吻便可。等到Rey的后背终于接触到柔软的床垫时，两人对对方的渴求早已烧成了一片火海。Kylo立刻压了上来，双手隔着衣服在女孩的身上胡乱地游走着。

 

“唔……不许撕！”尽管她已是意乱情迷，却还是瞬间察觉到了男人的意图。而被拆穿并叫停的Kylo则只好抿着嘴点了点头，随后强压着急躁褪去了少女的衣物。这是他第一次看到她的身体，娇小而白皙，就这么毫无遮掩地舒展在自己的身下，等待着。Kylo刚打算俯下身子前去朝拜，就又一次被阻止了——身下的人挑着眉“质问”道，为什么只有她是赤裸的。实不相瞒，因为他现在满心满眼都是Rey，早就无暇顾及自己了。

 

不一会儿，他的也被团着扔下了床——总算可以摆脱它们了。少女的脸颊此时则是通红一片，她亲眼看着男人一件件脱掉身上的衣服，看着他裸露出健硕的臂膀和胸膛，还有随着呼吸起伏的腹肌，以及下身那个……咳，她只瞄了一眼就咬着下唇移开了视线，但那个骇人的尺寸却仿佛刻入了脑海，挥之不去。Kylo再度趴了下来，压在她的身上，最大面积地与她肌肤相亲。

 

天、天啊，他的……他蹭到了她的大腿……烫……

 

不过很快，她的僵硬就被男人的吻消解了。他捧着女孩的脑袋，先在她的脸颊印下了一个吻，又亲了一下她的下巴，似乎是在告诉她，自己的服务会一路向下。也正如他暗示的那样，Rey随后便感觉到，自己脖颈和肩膀都传来了湿漉漉的触感。Kylo就埋在她的颈窝，忘情地吮吻着面前光滑的肌肤。当然，作为驯鹿，他也很喜欢舔舐口中的佳肴。但到了锁骨，他却一改常态，转而开始轻轻地啃咬，让那里被留下的不再是暗红的吻痕，而是清浅的齿印。感受着Kylo的牙齿在自己身上作恶，Rey伸手抚摸了几下他的卷发，调笑道：“噗……你其实是狼吧？”可男人却在听到这话后停了动作，失落地抬眼望向她：“是鹿……你喜欢……你……狼？”

 

不是，他到底几岁啊？

 

Rey无奈地又揉了揉男人的头发，叹了口气柔声安抚道：“没有没有，当然是驯鹿最棒了。”见他貌似还有点不放心，少女便抬起一条腿，用膝盖和大腿的内侧蹭了蹭他的腰侧，动作极尽暧昧。身体上的信号总是比言语来得更可靠，也更直接。体会到她对自己的亲昵，Kylo也终于不再忐忑，乖顺地低下头继续服侍。而恰好，下个部分正是几个重点之一。

 

“可爱……”即使他的人类词汇本就匮乏，但他坚信，绝对没有第二个词语比这个更加合适了。光洁的双乳虽然小巧，可看上去就十分柔软；还有粉嫩的乳尖，正在自己的注视下慢慢变得硬挺，羞涩地向他发出邀请。而Rey本人则在听到男人的赞美后又一次绯红了双颊，身体也无意识地开始扭怩。当然，这种小幅度的退缩肯定逃不出Kylo的攻击范围。他的两只手一左一右，一同扣住了柔嫩的乳肉——果然如他所料，不，这手感比想象中的还要令他痴迷。男人有节奏地轻轻按压，并用手掌画着圈摩擦已经充血的乳珠——它们可算是一对叛徒了，不但出卖了Rey的欲求，还帮着Kylo为自己的主人带去难耐的快意。

 

少女的低喘在乳尖被捏住的瞬间化作了一声甜腻的呻吟。他虽说没有什么经验技巧，却是真的在努力摸索，这也导致了出乎意料的杀伤力。男人的双眼仿佛在闪着水光，正认真地注视着她的眼眸，想要收到Rey的所有反馈；指尖则一会儿揉拧一会儿抠弄，想尽一切办法挑逗着两颗已然嫣红的乳珠。那道探知的目光看上去极为无辜，可他在女孩胸前的双手却不断地变换着各种色情的手法，这份强烈的反差让Rey异常兴奋。她嘤咛着扭动腰腹，又会时不时不小心牵拉到正被溺爱着的乳首，从而引得几声变调的娇喘。

 

这时，Kylo突然撤掉了一只手，但还没等少女发出不满，他就立刻用唇舌接替了上去。男人的那只手顺着Rey的腰线划过髋骨，最后滑向她的大腿根，直至抚上早已是一片湿滑的私处。他现在十分自豪，因为女孩摸上去实在是太湿润了，这证明自己有成功地讨得了她的欢心。指尖轻柔地拨开下边的唇瓣，泛滥出来的汁水就顺着指腹汇聚在了手掌心，又在来回抚摸这处褶皱时滑落，为床单染上几点深色。嗯？这里也有一颗小肉粒……他刚试探性地摸了摸它，身下的Rey就发出了一声惊叫，整个下体也主动地向他的手指贴去。

 

“我看看……这里……先停一下……”他实在是好奇，到底是怎样的地方，能让女孩这么动情。比起已经折腾了好一会儿的胸前，Rey也想让他赶紧去那块核心地带放肆，便大方地将双腿分到最开，把自己完全展现在男人的眼前。而Kylo也终于真切地欣赏到少女的禁地。已被打湿的稀疏绒毛根本盖不住青涩的娇花，挺立出表皮的花蕊正轻微地跳动着，鲜艳的颜色仿佛就是在为他指明目标。他便遵从着这个指示，虔诚地趴进女孩的腿间，亲吻了一下湿甜的花瓣后，小心地含住了轻颤的花蕾。

 

他也不知道该怎么照顾它，就先试着抽吸着吮吻了几下，却得到了意想不到的绝佳回应。Rey的鼻音在这一瞬间变得无比浓重，她还将十指插入了男人的发间，扶着他的头鼓励他继续。紧接着，Kylo又围着那颗肉粒舔舐一圈，还用舌尖挑拨了几下。而这一下，女孩直接勾起大腿夹住了他的脑袋，整个腰身也因此蜷了起来，不停涌出汁液的入口则正好挨上他的下巴，温热湿粘的液体便顺势被沾了上去。

 

男人没有停止嘴上的动作，只是若有所思地用手抹掉了下巴上的爱液——那个入口，自己竟然冷落了它。于是，他便摸上了那里，带着歉意细细地揉弄了一番那圈细滑的肌肉，然后在一声淫靡的水声中探入了两根手指。终于稍微得到一点充实的Rey满意地长舒了一口气，她忍了有一个多月了——自从Kylo非要一起睡，她就没什么机会半夜偷偷自己玩了。你说洗澡的时候？拜托，他每次都会坚守在浴室门口等她出来，要不然自己为什么会说他像个犬科动物？

 

手指被紧紧包裹着，丰盈的爱液随着抽动和抠挖被搅拌出令人面红耳赤的声响。Kylo小心地按摩着娇嫩的内壁，感受着令他血脉喷张的紧致和湿热。忽然，他发现了一片鼓胀起来的区域，有些粗糙，就在自己勾起指节时刚好能摸到的位置。到底能不能碰啊……男人十分犹豫，不过下一秒，Rey就打消了他的疑虑。

 

“就是那儿……”少女焦急地缩紧了甬道，红着脸帮他了解她自己的身体，“那里……我很喜欢，压着那儿按揉，我会很舒服……”

 

得到了解答的Kylo立刻欣喜地动起了手腕，埋在她体内的手指也跟着一次次弯曲伸直，听话地讨好着那处敏感带。而Rey的娇喘也直接升级为了哭叫——花蕊被吮吸舔弄的同时，身体里的弱点也被力道均匀地调戏着。重点是，所有的感官体验都是Kylo带给自己的，这就比按摩棒带感了不知道多少倍。并且，在她身下忙碌着的男人还渐渐掌握了技巧，记住了女孩最喜欢的幅度和速度，贴心地用最极致的快感将Rey送上了高潮。少女极富弹性的内壁在登顶的瞬间咂紧了他的手指，似乎是在叫他停下。可他刚一止住动作，头顶就响起了女孩不满的娇嗔，告诉他“还不够”。

 

她还要……她还在问我要……

 

他绝对不能让Rey失望。于是，男人便再次戳弄起那片凸起，甚至还加大了力度，嘴上也不忘继续吸吮已经红肿的肉粒。他觉得女孩好像在期待着什么，可她不是已经到极限了吗……不，她没有。随着一阵带着哭腔的尖叫，Rey突然向上挺起了腰，脚趾也跟着一同紧紧蜷起。但对于Kylo来说，最直观的还是挥洒在他胸口的那几股清液。

 

原来如此，她也是在喷溅出东西后才会真的满足。

 

然而，已经瘫软在床上的少女却不知道自己为他带去了什么认知偏差。她只是餍足地喘着气，然后招了招手让Kylo回来撑在自己的上方，以便能愉悦地揽着他的脖子，奖励给他一个缱绻的深吻。嗯……自己已经得到一次了，也该让他纾解一下了。看吧，他都急切地开始在入口附近摩擦了……什么？停！

 

“Kylo，Kylo！等一下！”男人已经抵住了还在开合着的入口，这让她的脑中警铃大作，“不能直接进来！我是说，呃……你懂什么是安全措施吗？”Rey真的不确定他能不能明白自己的意思，或者她应该直接把东西拿……天，她根本忘记事先把那个小盒子从柜子里取出来了——那盒六只装还是上次黑五满赠的，就和一起买的小玩具放在一起。实不相瞒，她当时就想象过，有一天Kylo会用上的，咳。

 

忽然被推开的Kylo委屈地动了动下颚，他不太清楚女孩说的那个复合词，但光是这份拒绝已经十分刺痛他的心脏了。见他确实不怎么了解，Rey便叹了口气，打算先把它拿出来再说。可男人却不会让她拖着还在打颤的双腿下床，尽管他现在非常难受。不过事实上，Rey倒是不太愿意让他代劳，被看到自己的“收藏品”还是会令她感到羞耻。奈何她根本拗不过Kylo，他执意不让她下地。

 

“好吧……”女孩还是妥协了，“就在左上角那个格子里，有一个白色的纸质小盒子，上边有六边形的暗纹。然后，不许乱看其他的东西！”男人也点了点头，下床打开了柜子，开始翻找。忽然，他蹙紧了眉头，如临大敌般地望着这个狭小空间里的东西。

 

“你……我不是说了不许乱看吗？”Rey猜到他看到了什么，他也只能是看到那些了。但爆红的脸颊和羞赦的语气并没能拽走Kylo的注意力，他反倒从柜子里拿出了一根桃红色的、有着微妙弧度的棒状物体，就举着它看着少女。

 

他这是在质问我吗？这有什么……他真的超过三岁了吗？“怎、怎么了？”她挑着眉反击道，“难道就不能自己满足一下吗？”只是男人的下一个动作震惊得她完全说不出话来。Kylo低头看了看按摩棒，又看了看自己两腿之间那个昂扬着的怪物，忽然就将手上的东西拿到了身下，并左右地比较着。紧接着，他又露出迷惑的表情望向女孩，说道：“这个……我的……大……用我的……”

 

Rey差点被自己的口水呛住。更可怕的是，她能听出Kylo语气中的真诚。这个男人真的……行吧，她认栽了。“……”少女沉默良久，才憋出一句回答，“看、看你的表现吧。”Kylo竟然还点了点头，一副踌躇满志的样子。他把东西放回原处，然后拿出了正确的小白盒子，翻到背面努力地研读着说明。

 

“不想要……孩子……”上帝啊，又是那个可怜兮兮的眼神，这让她怎么跟他解释？但是，男人却很快又露出了宠溺的表情，温柔地抚慰道：“不要了……生孩子……辛苦……”似乎是为了证明自己真的这么想，Kylo飞快地打开盒子拆了一个，笨拙地为自己戴上了。然而下一秒，他就又打破了少女的感动。

 

“有点紧……小……”他爬回床上用额头蹭了蹭Rey的脸颊，低声地控诉，“还可以……但是……大一点……更好……”

 

她不知道这是自己今天第几次无语了，有时候她真的怀疑这人是故意的。然而让少女倍感心累的就是，Kylo好像确实都是无心的，啧。

 

“等商店开门我们就去买，好吗？现在你就……哈啊……”还没等她说完，忽然开始的缓慢挺进就打断了她的话。不容小觑的器物一寸寸撑开了她的身体，从未有过的饱胀让她只能不住地喘息。Rey牢牢地抱着男人的肩膀，适应着身体里的异物——她已经足够湿润，Kylo扩张也十分到位，他现在的动作也很是轻柔，但这一切都比不上那个恐怖的份量啊。虽然不能说疼，但也的确有点太刺激了：敏感的地方都被挤压着照顾到了；还有最里边，她自己都不是很容易能按摩到，他却轻松地压迫着那里……哈……他还研磨了几下，过分……

 

其实Kylo只是在确定，他是不是已经完全填满了自己的女孩。答案似乎是肯定的，自己的顶部已经贴上了一块软肉，那大概就是尽头了吧。虽然有一层东西隔着，但他还是能体会到Rey传递过来的体温，以及令自己头皮发麻的紧致。但他还不敢开始动，少女到现在都还没有发话，尽管她的身体已经跳动着缠了上来，抱着他一起律动。

 

“Rey？不舒服？”他抬起头，想看看Rey的情况。却发现她正无神地眯着眼睛，发红的眼角也好像在诉说着什么。“嗯……动，你动……”她终于出声了，甜软的声线根本不似平常。撒娇的同时，她还亲了一下男人的鼻尖。而终于得到许可的Kylo则试着进出了一次，尽量循着记忆将女孩喜欢的部位都顶弄到。身下传来的软糯呻吟就是最后一道开关，他环住Rey的腰身，调整成最容易取悦到她的角度，然后放松了精神，开始了狂暴的冲击。

 

食草动物，今夜也要开荤了。

 

这个，太过了……少女这么想着，身体却贪婪地继续夹紧。她喜欢那块凸起和深处的穹壁被他撞击，喜欢抱着他一起贪欢，喜欢和他一起去超市买东西，喜欢与他同床共枕，喜欢能在那个暴雨如注的下午把他捡回家，喜欢……她搂住了男人的脖子，在他的耳边用气音呼唤了他的名字。

 

快感只是一部分，我的高潮，主要因为是你。

 

Kylo惊喜的发现，女孩又高潮了，呼唤着他的名字不停地颤抖，滑嫩的内壁也一起凑上来亲近自己，想要裹住他一起登顶。虽然男人也有点支持不住了，但他还记得，要让少女也释放出液体才算服务周到。于是，他咬紧了牙关，埋首于Rey泛起薄汗的颈窝，继续顶撞着她的身体。而此刻，他也知道了，原来那片软肉并不是终点，自己还能再稍稍挤进去一些，以此换取她失声的哭喊和汹涌的浪潮。

 

等到Rey的东西湿淋淋地洒满了他的小腹，Kylo才在最后几下凶狠的抽动后低吼着交了出来。莫大的快感令他几近窒息，他将自己深深地埋进了女孩的身躯，在她的吮吸中放松了身体，一股一股地泄出着粘稠的浊液——只可惜，它们无法突破那层薄薄的乳胶，真的进入到少女的深处。但男人现在什么都不想考虑，他觉得自己的思考能力已经跟着那些液体一同被抽进了Rey的体内，只追随着她的心跳和血流，在她的身上游走。至于夹杂在两人喘息中的那几声奇怪的脆响？他根本无暇注意。

 

但Rey注意到了。原本她只是在失神地抚摸着男人的鬈发，突然，一阵熟悉的咔啦声传入了她耳中——那是Kylo变形时骨骼发出的动静。少女下意识摸了摸他的头顶，又用绵软的双腿蹭了蹭他的下肢——果然，犄角和鹿蹄又出现了。看来，是过于舒爽的性事让他不小心变回了原型。想到这里，Rey不知为何就有了一种奇妙的成就感。她勾起嘴角，得意地捏了捏那撮小尾巴。而Kylo也在被抓住了尾巴后突然清醒了过来，发现自己竟然无意中恢复了半人半鹿的形态。

 

“好……等一下……”不知道他是接收到了什么信息，竟撑着爬起了身子，缓缓地从女孩的身体里退了出来。Rey也不明白到底怎么了，就疑惑地看着他站起来取下了胶套（令人欣慰的是，他在想了想后还知道把它打上一个结封口），然后又坐回床边深情地回望着她。

 

“怎、怎么了？等什么？”她仍是一头雾水。

 

“我……恢复……要时间……”Kylo的回答则更加诡异了，他忽然重复一句少女说过的话，“驯鹿最棒了……我知道……”

 

Rey还想再追问，却被男人微笑着吻住了双唇。总觉得要出什么事，哪里怪怪的……忽然，Kylo拉过了她的手，并且一路引导着她来到了他的腿间，让她握住了一个下半段裹着皮毛的东西：“恢复……帮帮我……”说着，他又带着女孩的手一同开始上下套弄那个物件，而Rey也终于反应过来那是什么了，以及现在到底是什么状况——

 

Kylo以为自己玩他的尾巴，是在暗示想和原形态的他再做一次。

 

“不是！你别瞎想啊，我……等等，你、你怎么这么快就……”但她还来不及辩解，就惊恐地感觉到，Kylo又一次做好了准备。兴奋后的滚烫性器是她熟悉的大小，只是这次，它的形状更加可怖，甚至还有一部分是属于动物的软毛……想象了一下被这个样子的他狠狠疼爱，Rey不愿承认，自己竟本能地紧缩着甬道再次湿润了。

 

啧……其实，还是想尝一下的吧……那、那就试一次好了，咳。

 

于是，少女便在男人靠坐着做安全措施时，眼神飘忽地让他不要罩住柱身上的那截皮毛。支支吾吾地提完这个要求，红霞都已经飘满了她的整个脖子。Kylo倒没有考虑那么多，他巴不得能少被束缚一点。调整好后，他便抱着女孩站在了卧室的地上。突然的腾空让Rey发出了一声惊呼，但低头看看了自己被抱着的姿势，她就立马扭着身体挣扎了起来——男人的双臂分别挽着她的两只膝弯，将她的双腿开成了一个字母M，还在向外淌着液滴的入口就在野兽的正上方。

 

可Kylo并没有改变主意。他一边温声哄着身前的少女，一边轻缓地让她落在了自己的器物上。因为是站姿，这次光是第一次的进入就直接到达了尽头——最内部的小口被迫含住硕大的顶部，被撑开的身体不得不收缩着亲吻炽热的柱身；当然，还有根部，那一段软毛被爱液打湿后变成一缕一缕地，正搔刮着敏感的内壁，给她带去钻心的痒意。在完全进入后，他侧过头亲了亲Rey的额角，但先没有掠夺，而是就着这个交合的姿势，抱着她先去关掉了卧室的灯，然后一步步走向的窗户。

 

然而，光是这个移动的过程，就已经把女孩折磨得不浅了。男人每走一步，连带着身体里的东西就是一番酷刑般的搅动。凶残的怪物在四处苛责着她的敏感带，底端的毛发也一同到处轻擦，并且，这还是个恶性循环：越痒越会夹紧，越夹紧又会越痒。等走到了窗户那里，Rey已经因为这种新奇的快感又高潮过一次了。

 

窗外是那片茂密的树林，只是到了冬天，它们就只剩下光秃秃的枝干了。这个方向，是看不到别的人家的……不对，Kylo应该是不懂什么羞耻play——果然，在窗前站定后，男人舔了一口她的耳垂，低声解释道：“星星……”

 

而Rey也闻声扬起头，望进了眼前广袤无际的星海。

 

遥远的银河系啊，在很久很久之前，或者很久很久之后……也许不会有人知道，那里都发生过什么。

 

突然，她感到胸口一紧。可能是因为正面对着比自己宏大了太多的事物吧——也说不定是什么别的原因——但此刻，Rey只想好好地感受Kylo的存在。她需要他再次填补自己的空虚，她需要他的血肉与自己的融为一个不可分拆的整体，她……于是，少女伸出手轻抚了男人的鹿角，告诉他，自己需要他。

 

这句告白似乎穿过了皮肉，直接刺入了男人的心脏。他相信，也庆幸。现在，亿万星辰正见证着他们的结合，自己的珍宝也在怀中催促着他继续欢爱……Kylo长长地呼出了一口气，嘴角随之勾起了一抹喜悦的笑容。接下来，就是要喂饱女孩的身子了。

 

毫无预警地，身下的猛兽就又开始了掠夺。方才经历过性事和好几次高潮的身躯还十分娇气，随便几次顶弄就又进入了状态。Rey已是无力再高声吟叫了，只能喘息想要抓紧什么，仿佛这样才能稳定住在欲海中翻滚的自己。忽然，正软着腰承受抽动的少女高高地举起了双臂，并向后方伸去，完全出于无意地握住了Kylo的鹿角。男人也乖乖地让她扶着自己的角，只是肆意驰骋的下半身却愈发狠厉。

 

与极点一同到来的，是平安夜的钟声。在悠扬的回声中，Rey看到闪烁的繁星相互连成了一片刺目的白光。可这貌似还不算完，身后的Kylo还没有收手的意思——无尽的撞击和搔刮……看来这次，她要淋在玻璃上了。

 

钟声响完又过了好一会儿，少女才感觉到，一直堵在她身体里的东西被抽了出去，而随后，她就被小心地放回到了床上。自己从未连着登顶过这么多次，极致的欢愉过后，便是深渊一般的疲惫。Rey用尽全力睁开了眼睛，想要在坠入梦乡前再看一眼男人的脸庞，却发现他正拿着那个极为眼熟的小盒子，打算再取一片出来。

 

“你……”她强打着精神质问道，“你又要干嘛？”

 

“四个……还有四个……没用完……”Kylo的神情总是这么无辜。

 

“那不是让你一次用完的！”Rey已经打算翻个白眼直接睡觉了，“怎么可能一晚上就用掉六个呢……”

 

“能啊……我能的……”不过男人还是把手上的那只又装回了盒子，然后悻悻地在女孩身边躺下，用胳膊圈住了她。

 

“……”少女不想再理他了，但却翻过身，顺从窝进了他的怀抱。

 

 

 


End file.
